Our Destination
by c-cruxe
Summary: She was insanely in love with him. So much so that living without him was impossible and when he realised that she was his everything, it was already too late. Poem.


In the Heart Lies Desolation…

The girl, she was slowly dying inside,  
The tears she shed, tried to hide,  
God Bless Her Soul, For She Lied,  
A bloody knife from hands were pried,  
In her head, there was only one destination.  
Her wide staring eyes became deranged and tormented  
No one noticed, she turned rather demented  
And her aura that used to glow, was dented  
And for her unholy sins, she repented  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.

Cry a river, a song of Emotion  
For what is life without a commotion?  
But for her, life passed in slow motion  
Still she survived, and lived with devotion  
Although unseen in her head, there was only one destination.  
Nightmares streaming into reality  
Life, although beautiful was loosing clarity  
Oh, how she longed for a sense of familiarity  
In this world devoid of sincerity  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.

The memory replayed, again and again  
Alone, defenceless she'd stood in the rain  
Her mind muddled with confusion and pain  
Immobilized by thoughts she now considered mundane  
That day, she thought in her head, there was only one destination  
She realised suddenly, a release was needed  
Then painstakingly with her sanity she had pleaded  
Humming happily, she knew she had succeeded  
And with her trusty knife had her internal pain conceded  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.

Love, she decided, was a game for fools  
Men standing proud, presenting their tools  
Keeping them happy by presenting jewels  
But they leave when their woman discovers their rules  
In her head, there was only one destination  
Always dancing between conscious and aware  
She lived in the past now, rational thought leaving her mind bare  
She thought of how she used to care  
With thoughts of how she should always share  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.

Tormented with depression, though she was  
She could see a different opinion filled with flaws  
Chances ending and the opening of doors  
She almost failed to notice the arm wrapped in gauze  
In her head, there was only one destination.  
The thing about God, is he truly there?  
Standing proud while his minions stop and stare  
Did he have time to see her saddened glare?  
Or was there no precious time to spare?  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.

And as she sat cold and broken  
The man who left her had just awoken  
His thoughts drifted to when they had last spoken  
How he used to portray his love with a token  
In his mind, there was not one single destination  
He'd never get over her lips, sweet and soft  
Her singing in the summer, helping clean out his loft  
He thought of his stupidity and he scoffed  
Where was that hopeful force once aloft?  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.

He ran away, she thought drearily  
And he had done so most voluntarily  
Yet, her father still wanted her to sing merrily  
How could she? She'd grumble primarily  
In her dreams, there was only one destination  
She wishes it to end  
It's just all to difficult to comprehend  
A letter, placed on her pillow that she had penned  
Is the last thing she will leave to explain, to defend  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.

When the boy reached the town,  
He is startled to see them all so down  
And when asking why, they just frown  
He feels something like a misinformed clown  
He finds there is but one destination  
The place he goes to is bleak  
And, in fear, he dares not speak  
Out of his eyes, tears do leak  
As her tombstone was not what he suspected to seek  
In the Heart Lies Desolation

He does not know how to mourn  
And He is left forlorn  
Looking at the grave sees his heart stabbed by a thorn  
And wonders why he was born  
Now, his mind finally registers his destination  
He chooses to be simple and quick  
The clock is ominous, yelling a tock and a tick  
The forest ground he lays on is wet and slick  
But this is simply what he feels he must pick  
In the Heart Lies Desolation

They found his body in the morning  
Just after the sun was dawning  
In the simple clothes he was adorning  
But, for the male, no one was mourning  
Both were together in their final destination  
Some say, even years later, both their ghosts exist  
Together, unaware, they both coexist  
But more realistic people insist  
Saying, what reason had they to persist?  
In the Heart Lies Desolation.


End file.
